


Exception

by InkOutsidetheLines



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkOutsidetheLines/pseuds/InkOutsidetheLines
Summary: There is an exception for every rule; including Kurama's rule about never letting anyone close.
Relationships: Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi & Minamino Shiori
Kudos: 4





	Exception

Kurama schooled his expression into a warm smiled tinged with regret. It was the smile he wore for every girl who confessed to him that he had to turn down. "I'm sorry, but I cannot return your feelings."

Hana's brown eyes watered, and inside Kurama winced. He hated it when they cried; couldn't girls just accept no with dignity?

"Why do you do that?" Hana asked. "You push people away all the time. Why can't you just let someone close to you?"

_Because you're human and I'm not. Because you're weak, and my enemies are strong. Because I can't afford to be close to anyone I have to worry about getting hurt._

Kurama didn't say anything to her question, knowing whatever he did tell her would only lead to more questions, and he didn't want that.

In the wake of his silence, Hana got angry. "Do you think you're better than us?"

_What's your definition of better?_

"Not at all," Kurama said. "I simply know you and I would not be compatible."

"How do you know that?" Hana demanded. "You don't even know me!"

"You do not know me," Kurama replied, and she pulled back like he'd slapped her.

_You wouldn't want to know the real me._

Kurama left her then and headed home. He would never accept a confession from any girl, although his school mates had yet to figure that out. As Yoko he had refused to bind himself to liabilities. As Kurama, he continued that tradition. He couldn't afford an exception to his most important rule.

He walked in the door to his house and called out, "I'm home."

Shiori came to greet him, smiling warmly. "Welcome home, Shuichi. How was school?"

"Fine, Mother," Kurama said. "How was your day?"

They talked, and Kurama basked in the warmth of Shiori's smile. She was the only exception he'd ever allowed himself. The pain he felt at the thought of losing her was the reason he'd never allow another. But the strength of her mother's love was enough that Kurama didn't feel like he needed anyone else; at least, not for a long time.


End file.
